


Babies and Love

by Maymot97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, because a trans boy is pregnant, no cis men are pregnant in this fic, trans boy Jack Atlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Atlas finds out he's pregnant, and it contributes to his leaving the Satellite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rewriting of sorts of a fic I posted on ff.net when I was 12. I'm only rewriting it because I can't stand the thought of work that's _that_ bad being out there. There will probably be more of these rewritten stories out there (because I have like 30 fics on ff.net that were published between 2009-2011 and desperately need to be rewritten [and need to be more sensitive to things, because I didn't understand the morals of things when I was a preteen]). My username on ff.net is the same as here- you can go read the original if you want to, I don't recommend it but that's because I'm embarrassed you can do what you want.
> 
> Also be aware that it's been at least 5 years since I've watched 5Ds, like I had to look up how long it is between Jack leaving the Satellite and Yusei leaving. So I apologize for any inconsistencies.

Jack Atlas couldn’t believe his luck. It was hard enough being in the Satellite, and being a trans boy to boot, but to be a pregnant trans boy in the Satellite was just the cherry on top. It was already hard enough to get people to accept him as a guy as it was, but now no one was going to respect his gender. Because he was fucking pregnant. Why had he even started going out with Yusei-

Shit. He’d have to tell Yusei. That was going to be great. Yusei had bigger things to worry about than a baby. Yusei needed to get out of the Satellite, needed to become a great duelist.

How was Jack going to raise a baby, a child, in the Satellite? There isn’t enough food for everyone, god he’d probably miscarry anyway. He couldn’t raise a baby in the Satellite. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to. That clown man said that he was important- said that he could be a great duelist, one of the greatest. All Jack had to do is get out of the Satellite. 

~

It was over a year after Jack left that they heard of him being in a duel. The duel was televised and all of them watched it. Part of it was morbid curiosity to see Yusei’s duel runner, but another part was just to see that their former friend was okay. He appeared to have gained weight, but living for a year in a place where there was enough to eat would do that to you. Jack won the duel. Nobody expected any different. 

They watched, or in Yusei’s case listened, to the after duel interview. It was just the standard questions until one reporter asked how Jack plans on handling life as a professional duelist whilst also being a single parent.

Yusei dropping the tool he was holding drowned out Jack’s response, not that the others were listening anyway. They’d all turned around to look at Yusei who had frozen in front of the new duel runner he was building. 

It wasn’t any surprise that Jack and Yusei were a thing. Only just about everyone they knew had known. There weren’t secrets in the Satellite. 

“Did you know, Yuse?” Blitz asked quietly.

“No,” Yusei answered, picking up the tool again. 

“What are you going to do?”

“The same thing that I’ve been doing. I going to get to New Domino City and get my card back. A child doesn’t really change things.”

That didn’t stop him from wondering about why Jack hadn’t told him, or why Jack left. But he wasn’t about to let himself dwell on it.


End file.
